Prince of Tennis Drabbles
by Kurotsuki Shie
Summary: Pequeños drabbles que no tienen pies ni cabeza. Un tributo a la cotidianidad, tal vez. Séptimo Drabble: Charlando con la Muerte [Yuuta]
1. ¡¿Qué es eso!

Bueno, sí, estoy algo aburrida, así que mientras tengo tiempo para actualizar mis historias más serias, me voy a distraer escribiendo drabbles.

Disclaimer: Nope, Prince of Tennis no es mío… aunque sigo esperando a que mis padres me lo regalen para esta navidad.

* * *

**Drabble 1¡¿Qué es eso?!**

"¿Ya lo viste?"

"Sí, yo ya lo ví."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Lo que tiene Mizuki puesto."

"¿Qué tiene Mizuki?"

"Yuuta aún no lo ve, Akazawa."

"Suertudo…"

"Lo que quiero saber es por qué lo anda usando."

"¿Qué está usando?"

"Creo que dijo que su madre se lo compró en uno de sus viajes, Kaneda… Pero en verdad creo que su madre no tiene TAN mal gusto."

"Sí, tiene un color horrible¿verdad capitán?"

"Pero¿por qué no me dicen lo que tiene puesto?"

"Porque no queremos arruinarte la sorpresa."

"Akazawa, ahí viene. Yuuta, voltea."

Los tres titulares de St. Rudolph se voltearon para ver al entrenador del equipo de tenis hacer su camino por el campus de la escuela hacia la oficina del director.

"Creo que es una toga…" Comentó Yuuta en voz débil y Kaneda le dio la bienvenida al joven Fuji al Club de Traumados.

Mientras, Akazawa no pudo evitar gritar.

"¡HEY, MIZUKI¡LINDO VESTIDO!"

Fin

* * *

Sep, totalmente sin sentido, pero que importa. 


	2. Sakuno ES una adolescente

Este me salió después de que publique el primer drabble. Tiene como protagonista a nuestra muy querida Sakuno.

Disclaimer: Nope, Prince of Tennis no me pertenece… y continuare traumándome por eso por los siglos de los siglos, amén.

* * *

**Drabble 2: Después de todo, Sakuno ES una adolescente…**

"¡Abuela¡Saldré con Tomoka al parque¡Regreso más tarde!" Vociferó la castaña antes de salir por la puerta.

La vieja entrenadora Ryuzaki se encontraba lavando los platos del desayuno en la cocina, le había dado permiso a su nieta para que saliera ya que era Domingo y hacia un día tan bonito, que era una lastima pasársela encerrada en casa.

Secando sus manos, Sumire paseé su mirada por su amplia casa, buscando algo que hacer. Ayer había hecho la lavandería, así que no había ropa sucia. El viernes en la noche, ella y Sakuno limpiaron toda la casa, así que eso también estaba fuera de la cuestión.

Suspirando, la entrenadora del equipo de Seigaku pensó que sería una buena idea salir y dar una vuelta también. Pero una idea mejor se le vino a la cabeza.

"Sería agradable enviarle un correo electrónico a mi hijo, sólo para saber como está é y su esposa." Los padres de Sakuno trabajaban como misioneros, impartiendo educación en África. Ambos eran aventureros y cuando la madre de Sakuno quedó embarazada, la vieja Sumire supo que un bebé no sería una atadura suficiente como para mantenerlos en un solo sitio.

Sumire subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de Sakuno. Ella misma había comprado la computadora ya que Sakuno la necesitaba. Además, Sumire la utilizaba en muy pocas y contadas ocasiones, así que sólo necesitaban una.

La entrenadora de Seigaku encendió el UPS, CPU y monitor, luego se sentó en la silla del escritorio a esperar a que el aparato cargara. Muy pronto, la vieja Ryuzaki se encontraba escribiendo el correo electrónico. Después de escribir todos los acontecimientos importantes y enviar muchos saludos y buenos deseos, le dio a 'Enviar'.

"Bueno, ya tenemos eso hecho. Parece que sí voy a salir después de todo." Dijo para sí mientras cerraba la ventana de Internet. Al ir al botón de Inicio de la Barra de Tareas, a la vieja entrenadora le dieron ganas de explorar más a fondo lo que tenía Sakuno guardado. Después de todo, antes de tener la computadora, sabía a la perfección que su nieta escribía poemas, y unos muy buenos, pero era muy tímida como para llevarlos a algún concurso… o enseñárselos a alguien.

Así que, en vez de apagar el computadora, dirigió el cursor hacia 'Mis Documentos'. Ciertamente, dentro había una carpeta llamada 'Sakuno' y le dio click.

Dentro de esa carpeta había muchas más divisiones: Trabajos de la Escuela, Escritos Personales, Música, Fotos e Imágenes y Videos.

En escritos personales se encontraban los poemas que ya había leído junto con algunos nuevos, y una que otra historia. Todos eran muy buenos y Sumire pensó que sería una buena idea printear algunos para mostrárselo a algún profesor o apuntarla en algún concurso.

En la sección de música encontró todas las canciones de los artitas que le gustaban a su nieta: Gackt, Miyavi, L'Arc en Ciel, Porno Grafitti, Utada Hikaru, etc. Sumire jamás entendería la música de los jóvenes de hoy en día.

En la carpeta de fotos se tropezó con varias fotos de la escuela. Su nieta y su amiga Tomoka, Sakuno y Ann Tachibana, miembros del equipo de tenis, VARIAS fotos de Ryoma, fotos de Ryoma sin camiseta… fotos de Ryoma sólo en calzones… fotos de Ryoma… Sumire se sonrojó… más fotos del equipo de tenis… fotos del equipo de tenis en LA DUCHA. Los ojos de la entrenadora querían casimente salirse de sus lugares. Todo se fue cuesta abajo cuando encontró una carpeta llamada 'imágenes de yaoi' donde había chicos siendo cariñosos con otros chicos…

En videos apenas vio lo que tenía. Aunque algunos eran videos musicales, otros eran videos de series de animé llamadas 'Gravitation', 'Loveless' y demás donde los protagonistas andaban con OTROS hombres.

Esa tarde, cuando Sakuno llegó a la casa, Sumire conversó con su nieta. Le dijo que no tenía ningún problema con sus preferencias, que ya era lo suficientemente grande para saber qué le gusta o no y que por favor, si algún día decidía ser honesta con sus sentimientos, esperara a que ella estuviera muerta o por lo menos encerrada en un asilo y sin conciencia de sus alrededores.

A la mañana siguiente, Sumire compró una computadora para ella.

Fin

* * *

o.ó Porque Sakuno es igual que nosotras... Eso es lo único que puedo decir. Próximo Drabble: acerca de Ann. 


	3. Mantenga la distancia

Sí, sé que me demoré horrible para actualizar los drabbles, pero estaba de exámenes finales y realmente me tenía que concentrar. Muchas gracias por su paciencia.

Disclaimer: -contando monedas- … TT no, aún no tengo suficiente para comprar los derechos…

* * *

**Drabble 3: No se metan con Ann…**

El día de hoy nada había salido bien, o al menos esas eran las opiniones de las personas que Kippei Tachibana se encontraba en el camino. Para él, el día había comenzado como todos los días: el sol por la ventana, los pajaritos cantaban, y todas esas cursilerías que se describen para decir que era un lindo día.

Esa mañana había tomado el desayuno sólo, extrañado de que su hermana aún no hubiera bajado de su habitación. Cuando casi faltaban 20 minutos para la campana de entrada (gracias a Buda vivían cerca de la escuela), Tachibana subió las escaleras para hablar con su hermana.

"Iré dentro de un rato, no te preocupes." Su voz no sonaba normal; cuando preguntó si se sentía mal, Kippei pudo jurar que escuchó a su hermana maldecir, llamarlo de una manera muy desagradable ("¡mari…!") y luego calmarse para asegurarle que estaba bien e iría dentro de un rato.

Ahora mismo estaba de pie en medio de la cancha, observando como sus regulares entrenaban para el próximo torneo. Sus regulares… pero el vicepresidente del club de tenis, Akira Kamio, aún no había llegado… Extraño, muy extraño…

Pero hablando del Rey de Roma, por las puertas de la cancha se aproximaba el susodicho mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

"Buenos días, Tachibana." Le dijo cordialmente el pelirrojo, retirando la mano de su mejilla el suficiente tiempo para que Kippei pudiera apreciar la gran marca roja que tenía.

"Kamio¿qué te sucedió?"

El pelirrojo se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. "Es que me encontré con Ann-chan…"

Lo que sea que hubiera sido, Kamio se negó a revelar el asunto. El muchacho, muy diligentemente, tomó su raqueta y comenzó a entrenar con Ibu.

No estaba de más decir que Kippei no estaba satisfecho.

De camino a su casa, Tachibana se tropezó con un muy molesto y un muy _CACHETEADO _Momoshiro. Lo único que pudo escuchar antes de que el chico de Seigaku entrara con Ryoma a la hamburguesería fue "Ann" y "Nunca comprenderé a las mujeres." Su pequeño amigo de ojos dorados sólo susurró "Aún te falta mucho."

A una cuadra de su casa, Tachibana vio a lejos a una jovencita de dos coletas que venía corriendo a toda velocidad. Sus manos cubrían su rostro. No fue ninguna sorpresa que la niña chocara contra el joven capitán. Kippei supo al instante que era Sakuno, la amiga de Seigaku de su hermana. Pero había algo extraño… el rostro de Sakuno estaba empapado de lágrimas…

"Oye¿te sucede algo?" Kippei siempre había sido así, directo y conciso.

La niña levantó la mirada, el labio inferior le temblaba. "Ann… y yo… y ella… me gritó…" Gimoteó la chica. "¡Y no es mi culpa ser copa A!" Estalló en gritos antes de seguir corriendo para perderse en el horizonte…

La música estaba insoportablemente alta. Déjenselo a su hermana ser un fastidio cuando mañana tenía un examen de Cálculo. Con paso seguro, Kippei llegó a la conclusión de que era hora de enfrentar el horrible comportamiento de Ann. Llegó a la puerta… tocó tres veces… nada.

Volvió a tocar, un poco más fuerte.

Nada.

"¡Tachibana Ann, abre la puerta!"

Nada.

"¡Ann!"

Nada.

"¡TE ORDENO A QUE ABRAS LA PUERTA!"

En ese momento la música se detuvo y unos pasos se aproximaron a la puerta. La imagen que recibió a Kippei no fue una agradable. Su hermana lucía como si no hubiera dormido en meses, también estaba un poco encorvada y si piel estaba pálida.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Dijo en un tono que indicaba serios problemas.

"Eeh…"

"¿Acaso te crees mi papá¿Cómo que ábreme la puerta¿Y mi privacidad qué¡Créeme hermano que hoy no me siento de humor para tonterías!"

Kippei sacudió la cabeza y regresó en directo a su habitación.

Ese día él no se sentía el único jurando jamás cruzas caminos con Ann cuando estuviera en esa época especial.

BREVE NOTA DE RYOMA

Ryoma Echizen se posicionó frente al pizarrón mientras se arreglaba los lentes y la bata de laboratorio que le había robado a Inui-senpai. El chico de ojos dorados se aclaró la garganta.

"Siempre recuerden: Cuando la niñas llegan a cierta edad, una vez cada mes se convierten en monstruos capaces de decapitar a cualquiera que las molesten. En especial a nosotros los hombres. Para su salud física y mental, sólo díganle 'sí' y manténganse a distancia. Gracias."


	4. Helado

Disclaimer: No me pertenece.

* * *

**Drabble 4: Helado**

Ryoma se había ganado en poco tiempo la fama de ser alguien difícil de tratar. Incluso sus compañeros más cercanos, el trío de novatos, no sabían cómo sostener una conversación de más de 15 minutos que no tratara sobre tenis.

Ryoma ya había mencionado que no le interesaba la música, no le gustaba el cine y parece que aún no estaba en edad para prestarles atención a las chicas. Momoshiro siempre decía que era un desperdicio, su padre siempre decía que era un tonto.

Es por eso que Sakuno se sentía bastante desubicada.

Era una tarde de domingo y la abuela de Sakuno le había pedido a Ryoma un favor (más bien un orden) de acompañar a su nieta a realizar unas cuantas diligencias. El chico de ojos dorados aceptó de mala gana y ahora se encontraban en una heladería.

Desde que llegaron, la chica no había hablado y Ryoma comía su helado, mirando a otro lado.

'Sakuno, eres una tonta.' Se repetía una y otra vez la chica, mientras jugaba miserablemente con su helado. Emitió un profundo suspiro y levantó la mirada. Sus ojos cayeron sobre una pequeña mancha en el rostro de su acompañante.

"Ryoma, tienes un poco de helado en la mejilla." Le dijo Sakuno. Antes de poder reaccionar, la chica había tomado una servilleta y gentilmente le limpió la mancha.

El pelinegro la observó por unos momentos, un poco sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sakuno no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada, tartamudeando una disculpa.

Pero rápidamente quedó en silencio cuando algo cálido se posó cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Cuando su cerebro pudo comprender que lo que se posó fueron los labios de Ryoma, las mejillas de la castaña parecían tomates y le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía: '¿Por qué?'

Ryoma se encogió de hombros y continúo comiendo su helado. "Tenías una mancha ahí."

Sakuno sonrió. Entre ellos, las palabras no eran necesarias.


	5. Direcciones

Disclaimer: No me pertenece.

* * *

**Drabble 5: Direcciones**

Kirihara había aprendido que su simple apariencia hacía que las personas se alejaran. No le ayudaba para nada que fuera un olvidadizo de primera y que para rematar se perdía más rápido que una aguja en un pajar. Las cosas empeoraban con su hábito de dormirse en el autobús y llegar hasta la última parada.

Pedir direcciones era lo más lógico, pero siempre tenía problemas.

Cuando le preguntaba a las chicas de su edad, todas comenzaban a reír como tontas, a sonrojarse y a tartamudear. En una ocasión, una de las chicas le dijo que ella lo llevaría a la parada; fue una caminata bastante extraña porque se detuvieron en una heladería, en un parque e incluso, si no hubiera salido corriendo, lo habrían llevado a cenar o al cine.

No le preguntaba a las mujeres mayores, porque todas ellas sentían cierta desconfianza hacia su persona. Usualmente, ellas se alejaban antes de que él se les aproximara.

Los hombres, algunos, eran lo suficientemente amable. Pero la mayoría le reprochaban su irresponsabilidad y terminaba marchándose (y ganándose unos cuantos gritos) antes de que le dieran la dirección correcta.

Los pequeños, que ni siquiera saben dónde están parados, no eran de mucha ayuda. Pero no era porque no le hablaran o le temieran, sino porque sus madres siempre los tomaban y se alejaban murmurando "No te acerques a ese hombre. Es peligroso."

Por eso se sentía cómodo preguntándoles a los chicos que eran más o menos sus contemporáneos. Quizás se burlaban un poco, pero al final siempre podía contar con ellos para poder dirigirse.

Y por ese motivo, el día de hoy se acercó a un chico de cabello oscuro y vestido con ropas humildes para preguntarle que camino tomar para regresar a su escuela.

"Claro. Sólo tienes que tomar el autobús 56 y detenerte en la quinta parada. Una vez ahí, sabrás manejarte."

"Muchas gracias." Le agradeció Kirihara.

El muchacho le sonrió y luego le preguntó. "¿Y tú por casualidad sabes cómo llegar al Dojo Tendou?"

* * *

Bueno, un drabble y un bono. Espero que les guste. No me pude contener, quise colocar a un personaje muy querido por mi de la serie de Ranma ½, supongo que todos saben quién es.

Si quieren saber acerca del status de mis demás trabajos, visiten mi perfil. ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Cuestiones Familiares

Disclaimer: Los abogados aún están negociando, pero mientras tanto… no.

Advertencia: Leve Atobe x Ann… pero, vamos… es Atobe, le gustan todas las chicas.

* * *

**Drabble 6: Cuestiones Familiares**

Atobe Keigo era la diva proclamada de la escuela Hyotei. Era uno de los mejores estudiantes de su año, presidente del consejo estudiantil, capitán del equipo de tenis Y la persona a quien más chocolates se le regalaban durante San Valentín. Por nada del mundo podría quejarse.

Algo que Atobe despreciaba era perder o, peor aún, que alguien lo superara en algo.

Tachibana Ann siempre había sido de su interés. No porque fuera una chica bonita más, sino porque era una chica de carácter fuerte y la primera en negarse a sus avances. Conquistar a la hermana menor de Tachibana sería todo un reto.

En efecto, la diva de Hyotei tenía una opinión bastante elevada acerca de Ann y en múltiples ocasiones había declarado que nadie más que él la iba a invitar a una cita (ignorando completamente aquel rumor de que Momoshiro ya la había invitado).

Y es por eso que el día de hoy Atobe Keigo no podía evitar sentirse sorprendido, insultado y ridiculizado al ver el objeto de su afecto riéndose, sonrojarse y conversando con un rubio apuesto de ojos color púrpura que le ofrecía una rosa.

Ambos parecían muy entretenidos y armar un escándalo simplemente no estaba en el libro de protocolo de Atobe. Esto sólo significaba que debería estructurar mejor su estrategia… y considerar teñirse el cabello de rubio.

Esa noche en su mansión, la joven estrella de Hyotei esperaba la llegada de una visita. Por las suntuosas puertas entró un individuo alto y elegante, de brillante cabellera rubia y brillantes ojos púrpuras.

"Que agradable verte por fin, primo. Vine esta mañana y me dijeron que estabas en la escuela."

"No me vengas con sandeces. ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el parque con Tachibana esta tarde?"

"¿Con Ann? Ah, es que después de escucharte hablar de ella quise conocerla personalmente." Admitió el muchacho. "Es una jovencita muy agradable, espero que no juegue con ella, Keigo."

"¡Si sabes que quiero salir con ella¿por qué le estabas coqueteando?!" Vociferó Atobe, perdiendo un poco su compostura.

"¿Coqueteando? No, para nada. Sólo le dedicaba unas cuantas palabras." El pelinegro suspiró y murmuró algo que su compañero no pudo escuchar. El rubio se sentó en uno de los lujosos sillones y sonrió. "Sabes, si hubieras accedido a tomar clases en mi escuela, no tendrías problemas. Estoy seguro que el Club estaría encantado en ayudarte."

"Cierra la boca, Tamaki… Cierra la boca."

* * *

Cuando vi a Tamaki por primera vez, no pude evitar pensar que era familiar de Atobe. Ambos me matan de la risa con su manera de comportarse. A Atobe le iría muy bien en Ouran xD 


	7. Charlando con la Muerte

Disclaimer: Nope, todavía no.

* * *

**Drabble 7: Charlando con la "Muerte":**

Ya el Sol había caído hace mucho tiempo, pero aún así todavía había una persona en la cancha de práctica a pesar de ser tan tarde y de ser el único ahí.

Fuji Yuuta se encontraba empapado de sudor, sus músculos pedían a gritos un descanso, pero él no se los iba a conceder.

"Tengo que mejorar. Tengo que ser capaz de ser mejor que mi hermano." Pensaba para sí mientras su raqueta impactaba con la pelota y la enviaba contra la pared.

El estudiante de St. Rudolph había tenido un juego amistoso contra su hermano hace dos días. No significaba nada. Pero cuando comenzó a ganar, su mente pensó que finalmente el entrenamiento de Mizuki estaba funcionando y que quizás ya era un poco más fuerte que su hermano.

El juego terminó con Yuuta como campeón y no había forma de bajarlo de su nube. No había hasta que escuchó a Inui hablando con el capitán de Seigaku y diciéndole que Fuji había decidido perder para pasar en paz las vacaciones que se aproximaban.

Como era de esperarse, Yuuta no lo perdonó y decidió pasar las vacaciones de primavera tomando clases extra.

Su mente comenzó a divagar y sin quererlo, tropezó. Habiendo perdido el ritmo, la pelota salió disparada hacia unos arbustos. Sumamente enojado, el joven de St. Rudolph estrelló su raqueta en el suelo y vociferó.

"¡Por qué demonios no me muero de una vez¡A quién tengo que esperar para que me lleve al otro mundo!"

Justo al terminar su frase, una figura vestida de negro apareció de la nada frente él. Estaba vestido con ropas tradicionales, pero su cabello era de color naranja, llevaba una espada bastante grande y una mirada de pocos amigos.

"Ya, ya. Estoy aquí, no tenías por qué impacientarte." Masculló el ser vestido de negro.

El color abandonó el rostro de Yuuta y tuvo que ahogar un grito. Cuando el ser oscuro se le acercó, murmuró nerviosamente que él no lo había llamado. Al darse cuenta que la persona que tenía enfrente estaba viva, el muchacho de cabello naranja gruñó. "¿Así que nadie llamó a la Muerte? Amigo, hazme un favor, no me hagas perder el tiempo." Y tal como apareció, el ser de negro se desvaneció en el aire.

Yuuta no se molestó en recoger sus pertenencias, salió corriendo de la cancha y se fue derecho para su casa.

Al día de hoy Fuji todavía se pregunta por qué su hermano no quiere dormir sólo en su habitación y murmura acerca del chico vestido de negro...

* * *

No, no ando muerta, sólo muy ocupada. Espero que les haya gustado y que sepan quién es el chico vestido de negro y con cabello naranja xD 


End file.
